1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly and a display device having the backlight assembly. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a backlight assembly providing a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device with light and a display device having the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device includes an LCD panel displaying an image using light and a backlight assembly disposed below the LCD panel to provide the LCD panel with the light for displaying the image.
Typically, the LCD panel includes a first substrate having a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) and a plurality of pixel electrodes formed thereon, a second substrate having a plurality of color filters and a common electrode formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates.
Typically, the backlight assembly includes a receiving container, a plurality of lamps disposed in the receiving container in parallel with each other, and an optical member disposed on the lamps to enhance characteristics of light generated from the lamps. The optical member may further include a diffusion plate diffusing light to enhance the luminance uniformity of light.
The optical member is spaced apart from the lamps in order to increase light diffusion efficiency. However, the spacing between the optical member and the lamps increases the thickness of the backlight assembly.